Rewrite
by TimX7
Summary: What would happen if the anime Fullmetal Alchemist took place in our world and in a post September 11 era? Rated M for violence and adult language.


Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNImation and Aniplex. I don't own anything in this story.

**Title: Rewrite**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: What would happen if the anime Fullmetal Alchemist took place in our world and in a post September 11 era?**

**Author's Note: I just wanted everybody to know that this has been planned for some time. Just in case someone got the wrong idea and accused me of stealing their idea. Trust me it happened to me in a different fandom. Now since this is taking place in our world, the world that Edward ends up in at the end of the FMA series. All of the places are either removed or put somewhere in the world. My idea is what would happen if we had the power to use alchemy, while technology went about it's course. In other words everything that happens in history and evolves technology happens. Most of it with the help of alchemy. I also have to change the Elric brothers ages. Since they won't get into the military at the age of 12 or 11. I'm thinking Ed and Al are both home taught by their mother. Until her death that is. Actually I'm still thinking of their ages. I'm thinking 17 and 18 for them, but would Al act like he is from the series? As in a kid who wanted to keep a cute little kitten when his brother said no. I guess 17 and 18 would work. Plus it'll make it easier for Ed to take the Alchemist Exam in the long run. Plus he wouldn't get the "Shouldn't you be in school young man." treatment all the time. He'll still be a bit short though.**

**As for the locations of the FMA universe, Loir and Ishbal are the only ones so far making it in this fic. Though Ishbal is going to be in Iraq and Loir is in Egypt. Because of the locations of both cities. Since they're both are in a desert climate. They should be in a desert region of the world. Plus Ishbalans are considered the FMA version of Muslims. So wouldn't make sense to make all Ishbalans Muslim? Plus since that the war in Iraq is still going on to this day, it will make even more sense. As for the Ishbal Massacre, well let's say it was held in 1991 when the United States fought Suddam for the first time.**

**One last thing, the State Alchemists have to be changed to the United States Alchemists Corp. Well you can figure out why I named it that. Here we go. I'm going to do all fifty-one chapters and try to make them close to the series. As far as dialogue goes, I'm not going to copy from the actual anime. I'm making the characters use original dialogue and I'll try to remember everything from the series. My memory is a bit crappy, so it'll be hard to remember stuff. Sorry for the long author's note. I need to be clear on everything for you.**

_Humankind can't create something without first taking something away. To create something, something of equal value must be lost. That is the Alchemy Law of Equalivent Exchange. We once believed that is the one and only truth. Oh how wrong we were._

**Ishbal, Iraq 1991**

_U.S. Forces have run into some trouble in the city of Ishbal. A small rebel force, loyal to Suddam Hussein, has started a small war with U.S. forces. I order to end the conflict, the United States Alchemy Corps was called in to end the fighting. When the USAC got there to rescue any POWs, they discovered that those captured had met their end. Infuriated, Lt. Colonel Brasque Gran orders the total destruction of the city of Ishbal. He asks the Crystal Alchemist Tim Marco to construct red gems out of his red water. This the end result of what happened with the gems._

Roy Mustang snaps his fingers and uses his alchemic ability, to set fire to anything within a short distance. Of course the gem he posessed increased that power. Which in turn destoryed a entire city block. Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, destroys his area with his own alchemic ability. Which is to make his body stronger and faster. The Crimson Alchemist is getting a kick out of his ability, to make any living thing into a living bomb. He kills everybody with his ability. To end it all, Brasque Gran uses his ability to turn himself into a bunch of cannons. These cannons finish off the rest.

_This incident became known as the Ishbalan Massacre. It has been covered up by the public. Only the military would know about it and even the people in the White House. In the end, the remaining survivors were taken to the United States and foreced to live in classified communities. Where they would live, send their kids to school and even practice religion. It is this incident that would start out story. The real beginning is about to begin._

**Barberton, Ohio 2003**

Edward Elric, a home taught high school graduate, sits by his year younger brother Alphonse Elric. They're trying to bring their deceased mother back from the grave with the power of alchemy. Some things in this world that man should never attempt. This just happens to be one of them. As Ed finishes the Transmutation Circle, Al is putting the ingredients into the center of it. After that, they add their blood to the pile of ingredients. Then they kneel together next to the circle.

"Ready?" asked Ed. Al nodded as they got started. Placing their hands onto the circle, a bright light shined from the border of the ingredient pile. The smiles on their faces were priceless as everything was going well. Outside a military Humvee stops and a military officer wearing his uniform and a coat got out to see the light. The neighbors did, except for the Rockbells.

"Hmmm." the military officer said as watched curiously.

The Elric brothers though they had everything under control. Oh how wrong they were. Just at the precise moment, everything went straight to Hell in a bread basket. The light changed color to a purple light. Ed knew something was wrong but he couldn't do a thing. Eventually the light disappeared. Ed was missing his left leg and Al was missing period.

"Al? AL! Where are you? Don't leave me!" Ed screamed for his brother. "Damnit! Why did this happen?"

Ed looked at the end result of their ressurection. Ed saw the Homunculus that was his mother. Her hand moved and Ed smiled. "Mother?"

He smiled as he saw that it worked. Yet when the smoke cleared, he saw the thing that he created and screamed.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Winry and Grandma Rockbell heard Ed's scream. They rushed outside into the thunderstorm.

"That came from Ed and Al's house!" Winry exclaimed to their Grandmother. The military officer got back inside his Humvee and drove towards the Rockbell and Elric households.

**Author's Note: I decided to stop here because I'm still trying to work out the details for Ed and Al's first visit to Loir. Only I'm having trouble coming up with who they'll try to discredit as a phony using alchemy to get followers. I'm thinking of Father Cornello or a guy trying to be Jesus Christ and using the fake Philospher's Stone to perform miracles for the people. Maybe I can make Father Cornello one of those TV Evangelists. You know the guys like Benny Hinn who preach to the masses and "heals" them? Maybe make him a Catholic Evangelist and have him perform miracles to get people to God. Only Ed and Al uncover that he isn't a Christian and he's a phony. Sound good? Oh and Ed and Al's ages are up in the air. As for the death of Winry's parents. I'd say they could be killed in the start of the second Persian Gulf war, the war where we throw Suddam out of power and create a new government for Iraq. Maybe I can do that. Because having Ed and Al learn alchemy in 1991 would be unheard of. Unless they were extremely smart and knew how to read back then. Whatever I pick would be good for you. One final note though; This is NOT going to be fifty-one chapters. Don't have it in me to do that much. So I'm going to try and sum up fifty-one episodes into as many chapters as I can. Maybe leave out a couple of side stories. Excluding the Fullmetal vs. Flame side story and the Flame Alchemist and his underlings episode.**


End file.
